


Yesterday, I saw the World End

by M_and_Emily



Series: Yesterday [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_and_Emily/pseuds/M_and_Emily





	Yesterday, I saw the World End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isacsm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isacsm/gifts).



I was in the passenger seat of a car, looking forth at the road the car followed, a path I can’t recognize to a destination unknown to me. I looked further and saw a giant active volcano that seemed so far away as it glowed in an orange-red hue

Then it suddenly explodes, turning into a massive fireball engulfing everything in   
its path. Despite the inescapable danger, I just sat by idly, entranced by the oncoming sea of fire and smoke, and accepted my fate

As the wave of destruction vaporized me along with the car, I felt the coolness of ice instead of the burning flame wash over me, sapping my strength like I needed to sleep one last time

Then I wake up seconds after complete darkness...


End file.
